blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Patolli
|status= Alive |species= Elf |gender= Male |affinity= Light |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Gold |hair= White |family= |occupation= |squad= Eye of the Midnight Sun |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 9 |anime= Episode 10 |jva= Takahiro Sakurai |eva= Jerry Jewell }} |chapter= }} is an elf and the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, under the name and appearance of Licht. He shares a body with William Vangeance, Captain of the Golden Dawn squad. Appearance Due to having Licht's appearance, Patri looks like a tall, slender-framed elf with white skin and somewhat effeminate facial features. His shaved eyebrows are stylized as two red dots, a sign of nobility. He has red crescents with three buds framing the sides of his gold eyes. His white hair is braided back into several long extensions with a Kippah covering the top of his head ending with a cross over his forehead with an eye etched into the center. He also wears jewelry, including looped earrings. His attire consists of dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers, dark-colored boots, and a padded, light-colored shirt with a high collar. Tied around his waist are several belts with a long cord attached to one of them. The undershirt appears to have the same pattern as his Kippah. He wears a long, hooded white robe ending in black lines with sleeves extending past his hands, and a black shawl over his shoulders and upper chest, held by a long ornament. His right forearm and hand are withered and completely bandaged due to an injury from Julius Novachrono. Months later, his arm has been repaired through unknown means. Patri as a child.png|Patri as a child Patri's damaged arm.png|Patri's right arm Personality As Licht, Patri shows great compassion for his followers, to the point of losing his composure when Valtos is injured in his presence. He is loved by his men as shown when Catherine and Georg claim they would never betray him. In truth, Patri deeply despises all humans and their willingness to betray others and their own kind. He is a cold, deceiving being who does not care about anything but revenge. Since childhood, Patri has looked up to Licht, almost always being by his side. Because of this, Patri despises Asta for possessing Licht's grimoire and swords. Biography Patri was born into the Elf Tribe. One day he witnesses Licht receive a grimoire, and Patri asks his mother about the four-leaf clover. Sometime later, Patri is hanging out with Licht and Rhya as usual and asks Licht about the rumor that humans are going to attack. Suddenly a magic tornado appears, and Patri watches as Licht saves a woman trapped inside. Patri is surprised to see that her brother has a four-leaf-clover like his friend Licht. Patri is initially skeptical of the humans but believes in Licht who trusts them. After Licht announces that Tetia is pregnant, Rhya teases Patri about being young. Months later, the day before his grimoire acceptance ceremony, Patri attends the wedding for Licht and Tetia, but after the ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Afterward, Licht casts a Reincarnation Magic spell on all of the other elves. Centuries later, Patri wakes up and finds he has been reincarnated into William Vangeance's body, a human who looks like Licht. Finding that he cannot use William's grimoire, Patri races to a grimoire tower and receives his own four-leaf clover. He then vows to revive the elves and destroy the humans. Because they share a body, Patri befriends William and they come to understand each other. Patri resurrects Rhya, Vetto, and Fana in the bodies of humans and establishes the Eye of the Midnight Sun, recruiting humans to use as sacrifices. Patri sends Heath Grice to retrieve the magic stone from Sosshi. After hearing about Heath's defeat, Patri is not perturbed that the Black Bulls have the stone. According to the plan, Valtos teleports Fuegoreon Vermillion into a trap, where Patri is waiting for him and takes his right arm and pendant. While Julius Novachrono and Asta are in the Eye of the Midnight Sun's hideout, Patri appears before them in a blaze of light and then disappears with the sephirot and all but one of the restrained mages. However, Patri does not completely dodge Julius' counterattack, and his right arm is badly disfigured. After the battle, Patri regrets not rescuing Georg and Catherine, but Valtos assures him that they are loyal and will not reveal anything. Patri promises that he will become more powerful, save them, and dismantle the Clover Kingdom. Just after Neige plans to make amends, Patri shoots a sword of light, taking him down. He targets Gauche Adlai, hitting him twice with the same attack (but in non-vital areas ), and attacks Theresa Rapual, critically injuring her. Revealing his presence, he introduces himself as Eye of the Midnight Sun's Leader, with an injured Sally cradled in his arms and Valtos standing behind him. Noticing Sally's injuries, Patri sheds tears, apologizing to Sally for her pain. He tells Valtos not to feel responsible even though he was the one who sent her there. He explains his belief as to why the victims are always the powerful ones: envy, fear, isolation, persecution, and prey. Angered, Patri tells Asta he was the first one who attacked and asks why he has that grimoire. Before Asta can attack him, Patri brushes past him and turns to attack him, but his attack is unexpectedly blocked by Yami Sukehiro, who calmly states he is lost and looking for directions. Patri declines Valtos' offer to bring "them" over, stating he has always wanted to fight against a Dark Magic user. When Finral Roulacase attempts to teleport himself with the kids, Theresa, and Gauche, Patri sends an attack his way, only for it once again to be canceled out by Yami. Their battle starts as Yami continuously blocks Patri's magic. Using a spell Patri appears behind Yami, aiming to take him down, only for his attack to be blocked again. Patri calls Yami the "Great Heretical Magic Knight." Yami takes back his claim as he remembers he does not know anyone who uses Light Magic. Patri tells Yami a story about a town of people who were loved by mana, describing the kind of power they wielded. He reveals that they became feared by those around them and were later massacred out of envy and greed. Yami replies with the tale of his own past, which angers Valtos. Attacking Yami after his outburst, Patri manages to cut Yami's shoulder and tells him that as a foreigner, he would not understand. After another barrage of spells, Yami asks if he is the culprit behind Fuegoreon's assassination attempt. Confirming the captain's suspicions, Patri reveals that he had the Crimson Lion's captain fall into a trap after meticulous planning. This makes Yami furious as he uses a Dark Magic spell, cutting Patri's cheek. Black Bull's captain claims that he is going to show Patri the true power of a Magic Knight Captain, telling him there are no tricks to hide behind this time, which makes Patri smirk. Patri heals the cut on his cheek, confusing Asta and Yami as to why he can also use Healing Magic. When Valtos asks to assist, Patri kindly orders him to capture Asta and gives him permission to injure him in the process. Once Asta finally uses Ki and manages to send his mana back at Valtos, sending him flying, grows furious and tells them he will make them pay. Patri tells them that this punishment suits them well and with Bright Judgment Whip, he causes the cave to begin collapsing, making Yami comment that Patri has lost his mind. Looking at the destruction caused by his attack, Patri tells himself that they were too weak as he held back a lot. Valtos praises his leader, saying his power is like that of a god's, but his praise is cut short when Asta and Yami appear from beneath the rubble, causing him to give them an annoyed look. Patri and Yami continue their fight, and Yami asks for the rest of Patri's story and his reasons for attacking the Clover Kingdom. Patri points to the disparity between the rich and the poor, the nobles and the lowborn, and those of different countries, so after rising from the bottom, he plans to correct these injustices with force, despite acting like those he hates, as Yami notes. As they fight, Valtos interrupts with an attack at Yami, who blocks it and tells Asta to handle him. When Yami is distracted by Asta punching Valtos, Patri takes the opportunity to attack the captain from behind, but his light whip is sucked into a Black Hole, which also slows Patri, allowing Yami to hit him with Dark Cloaked Black Blade. Patri suffers a major wound and commends Yami's Dark Magic and skill with it. Yami notes that Patri needs to heal himself and that doing so will leave him defenseless against another attack. Comparing the captain to Julius, Patri decides to use his strongest spell, which will kill both Yami and Asta. Patri is preparing to release his spell as Yami erects a shield of Dark Magic. Patri fires Light Shaft of Divine Punishment when Gauche and Finral return, and Gauche reflects the spell back at Patri. Forced to take the full force of his own spell, Patri falls to the ground. When the Black Bulls gather near Patri, Yami points out that Mirror Magic is another counter to Light Magic, and Patri admits to not wanting to hurt Gauche and promises that they will understand later when they profess confusion. As Yami prepares to restrain Patri, the Third Eye appear, and Fana begins healing Patri's injuries. He then introduces the Third Eye as they show their strength against Yami. Forced to go on the defensive, Yami resolves to surpass his limits, but Patri claims that each of the Third Eye is stronger than any Magic Knight captain. After Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei arrive, the Silver Eagle captain launches a Silver Spear at the still recovering Patri, but Fana melts the spear. As Patri watches the ensuing fights between the Third Eye and the captains, he expresses confidence in his men because they are loved by mana, and decides to recover Asta's grimoire because someone without mana could not have it. A portal then opens up above Patri, and Yami drops down. Expecting this, Patri already has a spell prepared but is caught off guard by Asta, who slipped through the smoke and fighting and leaped out from behind Patri. The boy smashes Patri with his Demon-Slayer Sword, sending him crashing to the ground. Suddenly Patri begins glowing and Vetto realizes that the Anti Magic sword removed Patri's seal. Patri asks why Asta has that grimoire and those swords, identifying them and claiming they belong to someone important to him. Patri refuses to accept Asta's own claims, and his mana begins to overflow, forming a sphere around him, which absorbs Jack's attack. As the Magic Knights grow more concerned, the Third Eye position themselves around Patri and perform a Trinity Sealing Magic spell, crystallizing Patri's mana. They then retreat with Patri and Valtos through Spatial Magic. Several weeks later, William meets with Julius atop the palace wall and apologizes before transforming into Patri, who formally introduces himself as Licht. Patri explains some of his connection to William and his plans for the kingdom before commencing his attack on Julius. When Julius intercepts the light blades, Patri closes the distance and lashes out with his light whip, destroying the nearby tower but missing Julius. Patri analyzes Julius' predictive ability and overtakes the Magic Emperor, appearing behind him and slashing his chest. The two land back on the wall and Patri listens in as Julius heals himself explains about himself and his Time Magic. Patri then tries the same strategy, but when he appears behind Julius, the Magic Emperor moves to behind the elf and destroys the incoming counterattack. As the battle continues, Patri's cheek is cut by his attack being returned at an accelerated speed. When he jumps to the side, he is almost restrained by Julius. Landing on the tower rubble, Patri wonders about Julius' grimoire, and as if reading his mind, Julius points where is grimoire is floating overhead. After Julius talks about how his coverless grimoire, his unique magic, and his path to Magic Emperor, he attacks the puzzled Patri. Realizing that Julius is the last obstacle for his plans, Patri moves up into the air and releases the seal holding back his magic power. As the sphere of Light Magic expands and takes the shape of countless swords, Patri vows to kill all of the humans of the Clover Kingdom. Patri unleashes his Arrows of Judgment, and when Julius stops time and reverses the spell, Patri takes the opportunity to stab Julius with one of the swords. He then mocks the Magic Emperor for having foreseen the attack but choosing to save the citizens instead of himself. Patri steals the two magic stones Julius had as Yami arrives and calls out Vangeance. Patri tells him that William is asleep while a tear falls from his left eye. When Yami orders Marx to fetch Owen, Patri tells him that it is too late, and bids his respect for Julius. Patri then jumps over to Valtos and the two disappear, narrowly avoiding Yami's Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash. Patri and Valtos travel to the sephirot, which is within the demon skeleton on the outskirts of Hage. Before he sets the last stone, Patri thanks Valtos, Rades, and Sally for their efforts but then reveals his true nature and his disdain for all humans, including them who betrayed their own kind for their selfish desires. Patri places the last stone and light begins pouring out of the sephirot and the demon skeleton. As the humans begin burning, Patri reveals that the naming ceremony was actually for marking them as sacrifices to revive his true comrades. After the other elves possess humans, Patri declares that it is time for revenge. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Patri uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents or move at a remarkable speeds. Gauche struck down.png|link=Light Sword of Judgment|Light Sword of Judgment Patri fires multiple light beams.png|link=Heaven-Splitting Flash|Heaven-Splitting Flash Light Shaft of Divine Punishment.png|link=Light Shaft of Divine Punishment|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment Arrows of Judgment.png|link=Arrows of Judgment|Arrows of Judgment *'Healing Magic': Patri uses light-based magic for recovery purposes. Healing Ray of Light.png|link=Healing Ray of Light|Healing Ray of Light *'Creation Magic': Patri uses this form of magic to create things out of light. Bright Judgment Whip.png|link=Bright Judgment Whip|Bright Judgment Whip *'Reincarnation Magic': Patri uses this form of magic to revive souls of the dead in bodies of the living. Demonic Vetto.png|link=Evil Eye|Evil Eye Abilities *'Immense Speed': Julius Novachrono notes that Patri's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic. Patri is extremely fast, being able to appear suddenly behind opponents without warning. *'Enhanced Endurance': After being severely cut by Yami Sukehiro, he continues to fight. *'Immense Magic Power': Patri has been described as having bottomless reserves of mana. He easily demolishes a cave during his battle with Yami while severely holding back. He has a seal placed on his mana, and when it is removed by the Demon-Slayer Sword, the built-up power is enough to decimate a large area and is so massive that even Magic Knight captains have no hope of dealing with it. Equipment *'Grimoire': Patri possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire that contains various light-based magic spells. Patri grimoire.png|Patri's grimoire Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. Patri: Win Events *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion *Rescue the Children Mission Notable Quotes * References Navigation